Maid For Money
by InsertHumor
Summary: When Hiruma comes up with a crazy scheme, will Mamori participate? ONESHOT for the HirumaxMamori Fanclub in DA.


Enjoy! Characters don't belong to me! For the contest in the HirumaxMamori FC! (DA Username: InsertHumor)

* * *

"You can't be serious, Hiruma." Sena mentally flailed around his arms in panic.

The idea was absurd. No one would agree to it.

"Wouldn't that be a little odd?" Monta scratched his tilted head.

A breeze of awkward silence swept the entire vicinity of the locker room.

Hiruma slammed the end of his AK-47 hard into the floor and cackled a scary laugh. His shark-like grin reached the sight of everyone, _he was dead serious. _The quarterback pointed at Coach Doburoku who subsequently stopped drinking, and stated, "Because of this damn old drunkard, our football funds are falling behind. You're all going to pay. With your bodies. Kekeke."

"My wonderful body will finally be on display for all the lovely ladies! Ah ha ha! 150% motivation!" Taki twirled around.

"C-can't you use your Threat Book or something to get our money back?" Jumonji inquired with a worried tone. Kuroki and Togano gulped and nodded in agreement.

"This is more fun. This damn event is effective tomorrow. Bring something nice to wear, ladies. I'm sure you all will enjoy your dates." Hiruma grinned from ear to ear. "Now leave dammit! I better see you tomorrow. Dressed appropriately." The spraying of his AK-47 emitted sounds of piercing bullets which proceeded to bounce off the walls, and resulted in everyones' eardrums to vibrate. With an impromptu "Yessir!" everyone exited the premise, except Mamori, who only smiled facing the open door. If there was one person who eventually got used to the violent outbursts, it was the manager, Mamori Anezaki.

Mamori turned around to face the blonde demon, a twitch of her eyebrow crept unconsciously. "I guess if it's for the team, I'll participate as well. Those funds don't pay themselves-"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not included in this, damn manager." Hiruma expressionlessly smacked his light pink gum.

Mamori stood surprised, but felt like he was teasing her. What with all the constant teasing about her indulging in the lavishness that are cream puffs, she came to the conclusion that Hiruma didn't consider her a part of support for the team. This made Mamori stiffen in annoyance.

"Why can't I participate? For once, I wouldn't mind going along with your crazy scheme. It's practically like free slave labor in your mind!" Mamori knew that she would regret these words later, but she wanted to prove she was a part of the team. She didn't back down from the cold glare of the quarterback. Her chin was lifted at an angle and her hands were boldly placed on her hips. "I'm. Going. To. Participate."

Hiruma approached her silently, never breaking his stern stare. Mamori saw a fist gliding through the air swiftly and collided with the wall next to her face.

"You're not going anywhere tomorrow. Get some damn rest, damn manager." Hiruma bowed his head and spoke in a low voice. Saying this, he retreated from his position and cocked his gun over his shoulder, leaving Mamori with a slight blush. "Oh, I'll show him."

-w-

The Deimon Devil Bats team stood with their mouths agape with terror in front of their locker room, well, it _was_ a locker room. The building was remodeled into a waterfall of pink frills and flowers. The extravagant light board advertised Devil Host Club.

"We don't have enough money to pay for the football funds my ass! I'll go find that Hiruma and give him a piece of my mind!" Jumonji yelled threateningly. "Are you guys with me or-"

"Kuroki, you're shirt collar is off." Togano pointed out.

Jumonji couldn't believe his friends were caught up in the moment of this dress up. Sighing, he had to admit that he looked spiffy in his black suit.

Entering into the vicinity, the team was showered with shrills of fan girls rushing to their presence.

"YA-HA! Enjoy your dates damn team!" Hiruma cackled with delight as he stuffed the collected money into a suitcase, though he was not participating he also had worn a stunning suit.

"Where's Mamori? I bet she would look hot if she dressed up." A group of men were conversing whilst watching the girls flock to the Devil Bats. Hiruma only triumphantly grinned in response. Putting away the money in a safe, there were applauds of whistles and clapping. Uninterested, Hiruma locked the safe and turned around to see if more girls had entered.

Upon seeing who had entered he felt a pang in his stomach while his eyebrow twitched. Mamori was standing in the doorway, with a beautiful maid outfit. Her bystanders felt their noses begin to bleed at the sight. Hands were outstretched to touch Mamori until a lean figure stood in front of them, the glare of his angered eyes caused every man to scurry away hurriedly.

"I think I might have picked out the wrong outfit. What do you think Hir-" Mamori's words were cut short as she felt her wrist being gripped by the quarterback's lean fingers.

Mamori found her back against a cold wall with a tall figure hunched over her. "I said that you couldn't come, damn manager." Hiruma's face closed in on the little breathing space Mamori now had.

"W-w-well, I felt like you were undermining my role in the team!" Mamori defensively shot back, trying not to stare into Hiruma's eyes.

"The hell are you talking about? I already told you a long time ago, you are an integrated part of the Devil Bats." Hiruma looked straight down at a flushed Mamori.

The manager mustered enough willpower to gaze at the quarterback.

"It's too bad, damn manager." Mamori looked up at him slightly confused. "Looks like you won't be leaving my side any time soon." Mamori blushed.


End file.
